Don't keep me waiting
by lYmli
Summary: sasunaru  yaoi  Sasuke y Naruto se la pasan peleando hasta que por fin dicen lo que sienten el uno por el otro  lemon


**Don't keep me waiting.**

- La misión de hoy es muy sencillo - dijo Kakashi a sus tres alumnos reunidos ante él.

Todos se quedaron callados mirando con atención. Aunque Naruto se la pasaba moviéndose de un lado a otro como el zorro que era. Se la pasaba mirando a Sasuke de arriba abajo, de lado a lado y después movía la nariz como para olisquearlo. Sasuke se daba cuenta, pero se mantenía en control de no matarlo. ¡¿Porqué Naruto se comportaba como un perro sarnoso con él? Ya sabía que Naruto era raro, pero eso se pasaba.

- ¿Me estas poniendo atención? - Preguntó Kakashi al darse cuenta que Sasuke se distrajo mirando al rubio.

- Sí - dijo Sasuke enojado por haber sido regañado.

- Prenderé fuego a estos muñecos - dijo Kakashi enseñándoles unos muñecos hechos de paja (espantapájaros) - Cuidado, no son muñecos normales, pueden moverse con toda la libertad en el bosque. Su misión es ir tras ellos y apagarlos.

- ¿Qué clase de misión es esta? - Preguntaron los tres.

- Es una forma de que aprendan a apagar el bosque por si se quema (XD)

A Sasuke no le gustaba la idea de jugar a los bomberos. Eso no era un entrenamiento de verdad, pensó como fue el primero en irse tras esos muñecos que salieron corriendo con llamas.

- Espera, Sasuke! - Gritó Sakura emocionada tras él.

- Yo también! - Gritó Naruto.

Los tres se separaron más al fondeo en el bosque. Sasuke tenía los muñecos ardiendo acorralados contra la orilla de un río. Se preparaba para destruirles con una de sus técnicas cuando apareció Naruto. ¿Dónde apareció? Ni idea, pero Sasuke ya sentía que algo malo iba a pasar.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - Peguntó Naruto corriendo junto a él.

- Pienso usar el Amaterasu - dijo Sasuke sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Pero eso es fuego - dijo Naruto confundido. - Vas a hacer que se queme todo! ¡¿Cómo puedes usar eso contra unos muñecos de fuego?

- Ya cállate que sé lo que hago! - Gritó Sasuke exasperado.

- Yo tengo una mejor idea - dijo Naruto mirando los muñecos y el río tras ellos.

- Todas tus ideas son mal...

Antes que Sasuke dijera algo más, Naruto salió corriendo con la técnica de clones. Muchos Naturos fueron contra los muñecos, empujándolos contra el agua para que se apagaran.

- Es una idea muy buena! Los derroté - dijo el verdadero Naruto como sus clones desaparecían uno por uno.

Sasuke se quedó mirando con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Mientras Naruto cantaba victoria. Había quedado un muñeco de fuego en pie e iba por Naruto tan sigilosamente que el rubio ni lo notó.

- Ayúdame, Sasuke! (XD) - Exclamó Naruto sorprendido como era arrastrado por el muñeco hacia el río.

Sasuke no hizo nada, se quedó mirando (tenía que aguantar la risa) a Naruto se le quemaba la ropa y todo al mismo tiempo que se hundía en el agua con el muñeco.

- Aaaaaaaaah! - Gritó Naruto, ahora el muñeco se había matado solo porque se apagó con el agua y Naruto sentía que se iba a morir ahogado también.

- No te hagas el payaso - dijo Sasuke de brazos cruzados, dio varios saltos por las rocas en medio del río. - Ponte de pie.

Naruto obedeció y se puso de pie, entonces se dio cuenta que el río apenas le llegaba a los tobillos.

- Pudiste haberme ayudado igual.

- Mejor consiga ropa - dijo Sasuke girando y yéndose.

- ¡¿Qué? - Exclamó él confundido como se miraba, Naruto estaba a medio vestir, tenía huecos en el pecho, en las mangas, pantalones, el muñeco le había quemado todo.

Después de la misión, Kakashi los mandó a dar una ducha. Después los llevaría a comer ramen como premio. Sakura con lo mucho que quería seguir a Sasuke no podía porque la ducha de las mujeres estaba en el baño de las mujeres y el de los hombres el de los hombres. El primero en meterse a la ducha fue Sasuke y Naruto lo siguió a la ducha conjunta, giró el grifo mientras se quitaba la ropa o lo que quedaba de ella, después se metió y corrió la cortina.

- Sa... Sasuke me vio desnudo! - Se dijo Naruto tomate al mismo tiempo que pasaba jabón por todas partes. - Bueno... No desnudo, desnudo... Pero le mostré mucha piel...

Después de un largo monologo, Naruto terminó, de bañarse, salió de la ducha y se cubrió con una toalla. Sasuke seguía en la ducha, Naruto se acercó hasta quedarse ante la cortina con solo imaginar al pelinegro desudo tras eso se puso súper caliente, nunca había sentido eso.

- Eh... Sasuke - llamó Naruto sin conseguir respuesta, no la esperaba, Sasuke nunca decía más de una palabra. - Quiero pedirte disculpas por haber entrometido en la misión, es que creí que podíamos trabajar juntos... y ser amigos, pero creo que lo arruiné...

Naruto esperaba que Sasuke dijera algo, después de todo había sido sincero. No quería que Sasuke pensaba que era un idiota, simplemente quería ser parte del equipo. Pero no hubo ningún comentario por parte del pelinegro, así que se enojó.

- Ya va tú, engreído! Pido disculpas y no dices nada! Entonces quédate solo! No te diré nada más, no volveré a meterme contigo! - Decía Naruto sacudiendo las manos y enviando patadas al aire y lágrimas en los ojos. - Es que ni te gusto un poquito...

Decepcionado, Naruto s ele bajó los humos y decidió retirarse para vestirse e irse, se giró y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, con la cabeza baja, encorvado... (qué dramático .)

Entonces a medio camino, escuchó la cortina correrse, era Sasuke, por reflejos, Naruto se giró y tuvo un ataque nasal, toda la sangre se salió volando al ver a Sasuke desnudo ante él.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo que a dónde voy? - Gritó Naruto mirando a Sasuke en toda su perfección como mamá Uchiha lo trajo al mundo.

Muerto de la vergüenza porque semejante cuerpazo le causaba paro cardíaco, Naruto empezó a retroceder hacia la salida, Sasuke se le quedaba mirando estoicamente como siempre. Esperando que Naruto hiciera alguna brutalidad, era tan típico, unos segundos después, Naruto pisó un jabón tirado en la baldosa y se resbaló, se sostuvo de la mesa llena de cubetas y toallas y champús, pero igual cayó de culo contra el piso dándose una golpiza por todo su hermoso cuerpecito.

- Adelante, ríete - dijo Naruto con un puchero, Sasuke negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia él y se inclinó para cogerlo en sus brazos. - ¿Qué haces?

- Necesitas otro baño - dijo Sasuke cargándolo hacia su ducha donde el agua caliente seguía cayendo.

Naruto estaba tieso y asustado, no sabía qué le iba a hacer Sasuke. Lo soltó contra la pared y después empezó a jugar con sus cabellos dorados.

- Mejor me voy - dijo Naruto tratando de zafarse, pero Sasuke lo tomó del hombro y lo mantuvo quieto contra la pared.

- ¿No que quería estar cerca de mí?

- Sí, pero... En el campo de batalla - dijo Naruto sonrojado (todo su cuerpo era salsa de tomate, se derretía rápido, Sasuke era como un sartén) - Ahora estamos en… la ducha...

- Mejor, nadie puede interrumpirnos - dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa.

- ¿Interrumpir...? - Sasuke besó a Naruto, callándolo, el rubio abrió los ojos grandes, los labios cálidos del pelinegro se pegaba lentamente contra los suyos, enviándole una tibia descargar por su cabeza hasta los pies.

Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca para dejar entrar la lengua de Sasuke a su interior, no era literalmente dulce, pero era lo que sentía el menor, entonces las manos de Sasuke le dieron un apretó a sus hombros, después bajó lentamente por su costado, al principio Naruto estaba tenso con la forma como el otro lo tocaba, pero después empezó a relajarse, las manos de Sasuke acariciaba su pecho, sus pezones, su vientre... Se detuvo en la toalla que lo cubría, Naruto entreabrió los ojos, respirando hondo, miró fijamente los ojos oscuros, brillaban, Sasuke parecía sonreírle.

Sin palabras, Sasuke le arrancó la toalla y agarró su miembro en erección, Naruto sorprendido lanzó un gemido de dolor y placer, nunca había sentido eso (aunque lo sabía por las novelas educativas de Jiraiya) Sasuke estaba complacido por el gemido, significaba que Naruto lo disfrutaba. Sasuke no había hecho eso antes, se dejaba llevar, subía y bajaba su mano del miembro de Naruto sacándole más gemidos de placer.

Naruto gimió más fuerte y agarró a Sasuke de los hombros para sostenerse, sus rodillas flaqueaban iba a caer con tanto placer, no quería que el mayor se detuviera. Sasuke aceleraba los movimientos de su mano, Naruto gemía a gritos, entonces se ahogó mordiéndose el labio inferior y su miembro expulsó un líquido claro y espeso bañando la mano de Sasuke.

- Ya viene lo mejor - dijo Sasuke al oído de Naruto al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus cabellos de una forma tierna y le besaba en la boca.

Naruto recibió el beso desesperadamente, una parte de él estaba cansado, pero otra parte seguía excitado, no entendía lo que decía Sasuke, solo quería besarlo y tocarlo. Sasuke lo rodeó en sus brazos y lo alzó levemente recostándolo contra la pared, besó apasionadamente al rubio, mordiéndole los labios y besándole otra vez, después se separó y miró dentro de los orbes azules.

- Sasuke... ¿qué... qué vas a hacer? - inquirió Naruto extasiado al ver el cuerpo musculoso lleno de gotas de agua sosteniéndolo.

- Confía en mí - dijo Sasuke poniéndolo en el piso, lo hizo girar de cara a la pared.

- Sasuke! - Exclamó Naruto muerto de la vergüenza, en esa posición reclinado de espaldas al pelinegro, le estaba dando vista de su trasero e interior virgen.

- Sssh, no digas nada - dijo Sasuke agarrando la botella de jabón líquido, se bañó las manos dejando sus dedos resbaladizos por el jabón, después metió el dedo índice en el interior del rubio.

- Duele!

- Ya tranquilo - dijo Sasuke acariciándole la espalda para que se relajara.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, Sasuke le metió otro dedo, se deslizaba lentamente dentro de él, dolía, pero ya no tanto y con un tercer dedo Sasuke acariciaba alrededor de su entrada. Una vez que sintió que Naruto estaba lo suficientemente lubricado, sacó sus dedos, el rubio se tensó nervioso, Sasuke lo tomó firme de la cintura ye introdujo su miembro dentro. Los dos lanzaron un gemido de placer, Naruto se aferraba con fuerza la pared mientras que Sasuke lo embestía sacando y metiendo su miembro de él endemoniadamente, había metido unos dedos a la boca de Naruto y éste los chupaba entregado, Sasuke también había empezado a pasar su otra mano por el pecho del rubio, tirando levemente de sus pezones sacándole gritos de dolor y placer, sacaba y entraba en el interior de Naruto, moviendo su miembro salvajemente en busca del punto de éste para darle más placer... Sasuke lanzó un grito ronco, descargando su esencia dentro de Naruto y éste gritó haciendo eco por todo el lugar al sentir que se llenaba.

Después se dedicaron a ducharse normal como sin nada y al salir para vestirse. Naruto cogió su ropa y miró de reojo a Sasuke.

- Eh... ¿Qué pasó? Digo... ¿Ahora qué haremos? - Preguntó sonrojado.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente y sonrió.

- Podemos repetirlo :P

- ¡¿Qué? Yo ni sabía que te gustaba!

Sasuke se quedó callado y miró fijamente a Naruto un largo rato, después fue a él y lo besó.

- Ahora lo sabes, me gustas - dijo Sasuke estrechándolo en sus brazos. - ¿Cómo iba a evitarlo? Te la pasas coqueteándome.

- ¿Yo a qué horas te he coqueteado? - Preguntó Naruto confundido.

- Te la pasas persiguiéndome, mirándome, acosándome, hablándome, rondando siempre tan cerca - dijo Sasuke. - Tarde o temprano me iba a caer ante tus encantos :)


End file.
